In gas turbine engines, blade tip shrouds are sometimes incorporated into metal blade structures to improve efficiency. Additionally, in some applications, providing blade structures having a composite construction is of interest in view of potential weight reduction and cooling features. However, fabricating a composite blade structure having an integral blade tip shroud presents challenges in both design and the manufacturing process. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.